cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortath
Cortath was appointed the Fourth Emperor of the New Pacific Order on Tuesday, September 29th 2009 by the Former Emperor TrotskysRevenge. His formal title is: Emperor Cortath, New Pacific Order, Comrade Chuckles Beginnings At the beginning, Cortath was once an unaligned red team nation, he cared not for alliances and owed no loyalties to anyone, instead believing he could strike out on his own. However, that changed the day he was attacked unprovoked by three other nations, who decimated his towns and cities, and killed his population. Realizing his error, he began to look around him and remember bonds previously forged in another world. New Pacific Order Comrade Cortath joined the New Pacific Order around December 2006, and has remained an active member ever since. The NPO was the first alliance he joined after creating his nation, and he has never left. Initially, he joined the Order for protection due to personal contacts with Emperor TrotskysRevenge and Emperor Emeritus Dilber that were forged during the era of NationStates. In fact, it is Cortath's experiences in NationStates that set the stage for his roles in CyberNations. As the notorious rulers "Blackbird" and "Cortath" in NS, Cortath formed many preconceptions regarding Pacifica that were turned on their head through his involvement with the CN-NPO. After joining, Cortath found fulfillment within the economic side of CyberNations, and forged a niche within the alliance through his dedication to the Tech Corps and other divisions. Indeed, Cortath has become involved in numerous departments. Currently, Cortath is the Imperial Officer for Technology Affairs. In the past, he has been Tech Corps Executive, Bank Executive, Media Scribe, ACE King of Diamonds, a Pacific University Professor, PCIA Commissar and Concilor.. Some of his proudest moments as a Pacifican have come from his involvement in these departments. For example, he felt an intense sense of pride and achievement upon the successful restructuring of the Technology Corps, a process which he was integral to. He remains a dedicated member, and will continue to serve the Order wherever possible in the years to come. Cortath in particular enjoyed being both a scribe and a member of the PacU. He loved writing the speeches for the Principles of Pacifica Weekly as well as teaching the culture of Pacifica to the newer members. On July 28, 2008, Cortath was appointed to the Imperial Advisory Committee. Cortath was also the Economic Advisor to the Viceroy of GATO, Koona, Vladimir and then Moo-Cows. Following his successful work in the tech corp, on April 7, 2009, Emperor Revenge made Cortath an Imperial Officer, his area of work was Technological Affairs. Reign as Emperor On September 29 2009, Cortath was appointed the 4th Emperor of the New Pacific Order by TrotskysRevenge, and assumed all powers that came with it. Many have expressed in the public announcement shock at the choice of Cortath to follow in the hoof prints of Imperator Emeritus TrotskysRevenge. All eyes will be on the new Emperor as he sets the course for the New Pacific Order. Leadership War history Awards Published Works "Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address" was originally created as a production of the New Pacific Order Media Corps Scribe, Cortath, meant to be published weekly. Its first several issues were weekly; however it became more infrequent as time wore on. It is published for mainstream consumption by the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order, and is time-delayed released to the CN Forums. Empty wiki pages indicate those addresses that are published in the Body Republic, but unpublished on the CN Forums. CN Forums Published Verisons *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address One (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13743) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Two (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13997) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Three (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14188) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Four (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19017) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Five (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27579) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Six (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28130) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Seven (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28403) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Eight (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28718&st=0) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Nine (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30102) *A Primer On Francoism Leadership Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category:Francoism Category:Cortath Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order